Recueil de songfics
by Mary-Keyla
Summary: Ceci est un recueil où vous pouvez poster des song-fics, selon vos envies... Il suffit de lire l'introduction et de nous contacter pour participer.
1. Introduction

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

* * *

Nous re-voilà ! Non vous n'êtes pas encore débarassés de nous... Mais aujourd'hui c'est assez sérieux (non non c'est pas une blague !!). Nous vous proposons de proposer des song-fics pour que nous les postions sur ce recueil de song-fics ! C'est génial ! Non ? Tant pis... Si ça vous intéresse n'hésitez pas !

Pour une proposition de song-fic veuillez nous contacter (de préférence...) Vous pouvez aussi proposer des song-fics déjà postées. Nous acceptons un peu de tout du moment que vous nous donnez les renseignements nécessaires à la publication de votre oeuvre. Les renseignements étant : le nom de l'auteur (pseudo si vous en avez), le couple évoqué si il y en a un, le rating et le nom et l'auteur de la chanson.

Sur ce bonne chance pour vos fics !

Mary et Keyla

PS : Pour des renseignements ou des question supplémentaires contactez-nous !


	2. Ces mots douloureux

Auteure : Keyla.

Couple : Rogue/Lily

Rating : K, tout public

Chanson : "Je saigne encore" de Kyo

Note de l'auteure : Je vous préviens, moi j'ai pas l'impression d'être douée question song-fic. Et puis c'est ma première... Enfin bref, si j'accepte de la publier, c'est surtout à cause de Mary qui m'a promis de me krapputer si elle n'avait pas cette song-fic dans son recueil. (Mary : Tu n'y échapperas pas ! Mouahahaha !! Mais zut j'ai dit que tout le monde avait le droit de participer !! Donc t'as pas d'excuse !!)

Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez, même si je ne suis pas du tout une pro (je serait plutôt le contraire) question song-fic.

Keyla

PS : Les review**_S_** sont les bienvenues.

* * *

Cher Severus,

J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer. James et moi...

**Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur**

**Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mais moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur**

... nous avons eu un enfant !

**Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme**

Il s'appelle Harry. C'est génial non ?

**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme.**

Bon je te laisse. Harry a la bougeotte et je dois aller le surveiller.

En espérant que tu repasseras du bon côté,

Lily.

**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**

Rogue déchira la lettre et en jeta les morceaux au feu. Il repensa au traitement que lui infligeait le Seigneur des Ténèbre quand il n'arrivait pas au bout de sa mission.

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

"En espérant que tu repassera du bon côté". S'inquièterait-elle de lui ? Non. Impossible. Il la haïssait, oh oui, il la haïssait... Mais alors comment expliquer la blessure causée par l'annonce de la naissance du jeune Harry ? Rageur, il sortit une feuille vierge.

"Sale sang de bourbe," , écrit-il,

**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**

... Je te hais. Disparaît de ma foutue vie.

Servilus."

La réponse :

Severus, enfin, je peux comprendre que tu m'aimais et que tu aies eu le coeur brisé quand je me suis mariée avec James,...

**Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors**

... (mais je ne pense pas que cela t'ai fait le moindre mal en lisant ta lettre)...

**Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort**

...Mais là, tu es horrible. Me traiter de sang-de-bourbe ? Mais comment ai-je pu être ton amie une seule seconde ?

Lily

**Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort**

Rogue resta un instant figé, blessé par cette lettre.

**Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme**

Il se souvint de cette après-midi, après les BUSE théoriques de défence contre les forces du mal.

**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

Déjà à ce moment là il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-bourbe.

**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**

Il se sentait petit, insignifiant, et surtout stupide.

**Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

Il soupira. Il ne répondrait pas. Cela n'en valait plus la peine. Il se retourna sur le lit miteux de sa chambre à la tête de sanglier et s'endormit.

* * *

ReviewS ? (et j'insiste sur le S) ?

Keyla


	3. Ces mots d'adieux

**Nom de l'auteur(e) :** Narcissa Malefoy

**Couple :** Harry/Drago (ou Harry/Dray)

**Rating :** tous publics ou K

**Chanson :** "Mrs Jones" d'Hélène Ségara

* * *

Chère Mrs Jones…

_Vous savez qu'il me manque,_

_Vous comprenez,_

_Mrs Jones…_

_Je l'ai mis dans un coin pour oublier,_

_L'idée même de l'aimer..._

A croire que l'impossible m'est destiné… Je n'ai jamais rien su faire comme tout le monde. Dès ma naissance, j'étais différent, alors pourquoi arrêter ? Etre normal ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais su ce que ce mot signifie … Pourtant tout aurais pu être tellement plus simple…

_Je pensais que plus rien_

_Ne pouvait m'arriver…_

Mais je n'avais rien vu… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai aimé. Pourquoi je ne suis pas rester dans cette haine primitive ? Celle de nos onze ans. J'aimerais tellement oublier…

_Mais rien ne s'efface._

_Tout se redessine, rien ne se passe,_

_Mrs Jones._

_Comme on l'imagine, j'ai essayé, _

_Mais ce rêve persiste…_

Qui me détruit chaque jour un peu plus. Le voir près de moi sans pouvoir l'embrasser. Voir ses beaux cheveux d'or pâle sans pouvoir les toucher. Voir sa peau si douce sans pouvoir la caresser. Vois ses yeux orages sans pouvoir m'y noyer… Rien lui dire, et attendre. Attendre quoi ? Mais l'impossible bien sur !

_Pas facile d'oubliez_

_Ce par quoi on existe…_

Et on en est là. Ce soir sera sûrement le dernier, et rien n'aura jamais été dit. Mon monde a toujours été basé sur des mensonges. Mais y avait t-il vraiment quelque chose à dire ? Un simple rêve stupide fait d'illusions, d'un Survivant en détresse. Des termes bien insignifiants pour décrire tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Cruelle vérité… Mais tout à toujours été ainsi, n'est ce pas ? Dérisoire. Voilà un mot qui résume bien ma vie…

_Là, dans mes yeux,_

_Je suis sur vous pourriez lire ces mots d'adieu_

_Que je n'ai pas su lui dire…_

Les dés sont joués, il vient d'annoncer l'attaque imminente de Voldemort. Ironique, vous ne trouvez pas ? L'élu de mon cœur vient lui-même m'annoncer ma mort… Tout le monde s'affole, cris, pleure, espère... Tout le monde me regarde. Grand bien leur fasse, moi je n'attends plus rien de ma vie depuis longtemps. Ce soir, j'essayerai de détruire celui qui à détruit ma vie. Pour eux.

Pour lui…

_C'est vrai, Mrs Jones,_

_Je pense trop fort à lui._

_Mais c'est mon cœur _

_Qui commande à ma vie…_

Je crois que j'ai amplement perdu le combat. Celui inégal de mon cœur contre ma conscience. Alors, qu'est ce que ça change ? Autant partir… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi pas ?...

_Au fond de moi je sens,_

_Que je me perds_

_Même si mon être s'en défend…_

De toute façon, c'est la fin. Alors pourquoi cette lettre ? Ce qui me reste d'espoir me fait croire que peut-être ...

_Là, dans mes yeux, ne vous restera qu'à lui apporté,_

_Ces mots d'adieu_

_Que je n'ai pas su lui dire…_

_Mrs Jones…_

Amour caché, amour maudit.

Cet amour interdit, que je n'ai pas su lui dire… Je pars libre, Mrs Jones. Sans cet amour prohibé, qui m'a détruit. J'attends le mort comme une délivrance, vous savez ? Adieu, Mrs Jones. Dites-lui, dites-lui tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui…

_Je vous en pris, Mrs Jones._

_Là, dans mes yeux,_

_Ne vous reste qu'à choisir, ces mots d'adieu._

_Que je n'ai pas su lui dire…_

Harry James Potter


End file.
